


Party Late At Night

by abcsupercorp



Series: College AUs [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drunk hookup, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Josie and Hope are in college, Minor Injuries, Sexual Tension, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After a rough breakup, Lizzie drags Josie to a college party. Josie is the last person on Earth who'd want to be at the party, but she goes anyways to make her sister happy. There, she meets Hope Mikaelson, a sexy, badass auburn haired girl who was dragged to the party by her best friend, Rafael  and they connect in an instant, both sharing that they just went through a bad breakup. When one drunken hookup leads to a flourishing relationship, Josie and Hope's lives change forever.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: College AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787677
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. The Auburn Haired Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Josie and Hope are both 21 in this fic.

"Josie, come on." Lizzie says as she puts her right earring in, grabbing her left one afterwards. "You and Penelope broke up months ago, it's time to go back out there."

"Lizzie, the last place I'd want to be at is at a party. Why do I have to come?" 

Lizzie stops putting her left earring in and turns to face her sister. "Because, Jo. You need to get out of this rut. I know you and Penelope were so close to being engaged, but you need to move on. Come on, just come with me to Kaleb's party and mingle, and if you're really not in the mood then, I'll have someone take you home because I know you'll get yourself drunk." 

Josie ponders for a second, thinking. "Hm…" she hums, "Okay, I guess I'll come."

"Yes!" Lizzie cheers, "come on, I'll drive." She says as she grabs her car keys and grabs her sweater. "Oh, and change your shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt?" Josie pouts.

"It screams _'I've been a mess since my ex girlfriend dumped me'_." Lizzie replies. 

"Oh." Josie says. "Yeah, I'll go change." She says as she runs to her room. 

After a few seconds, Josie comes back out. 

"There we go! You look cute, now come on." Lizzie says as she grabs Josie's hand and drags her out of their apartment.

Lizzie drives to the party and they both enter the house. Inside the house, there's loud music playing, people chatting and dancing, a few people are making out and everyone seems to just be having a great time.

"Do you need me to stick with you?" Lizzie yells over the loud music. 

"No! I'm good!" Josie yells back. "Go ahead, I'll find you if I need something!" 

"Okay! Be careful!" Lizzie yells. She gives her sister a hug and the two of them part ways.

Josie walks over to the table that has drinks, she grabs one and sighs.

"Bad breakup?" Says a voice.

Josie turns around and sees a beautiful girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a light blue flannel and jeans.

"Yeah!" Josie says. "How'd you know?" 

"I had a hunch." The girl replies. "I'm in the same situation." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Josie says. "For what it's worth, whoever dumped you must be an idiot. You're sexy as hell." 

"Same goes to you." The girl says. "Hope." She says as she puts a hand out.

"Josie." Josie replies as she shakes Hope's hand. "So, your breakup. What was their name?"

Hope rolls her eyes. "Landon." She says, half disgusted. "And you?" 

"Her name was Penelope." Josie sighs. "We were so close to being engaged and then one day, she just sort of dipped." 

"Her, huh? So you're into girls?" Hope asks.

"Yeah, I'm into people." Josie replies. "I'm pansexual. And you?" 

"I'm unlabeled, I think guys are hot, I think girls are hot, I just find people hot in general." Hope says. 

Josie nods as she takes a sip of her drink. "Have you ever been with a girl?" She asks. 

"No." Hope confesses. "I was too wrapped up with Landon." She says, her face turning into disgust just by saying his name. 

"Was he _that_ bad?" Josie laughs. 

"Yeah!" Hope laughs. "He would go to parties late at night and do all sorts of weird shit! I don't know what he was doing in that head of his but then one day, he just dumped me!" 

"Well, like I said, that's his loss, because Hope, whatever your last name is, you are sexy as hell." Josie smirks, her eyes trailing all over Hope's body.

Hope blushes a little under Josie's intense gaze. "Thanks, I could say the same about you." She says. "My last name is Mikaelson." 

"Hope Mikaelson." Josie says, the name rolling perfectly off of her tongue. "I love it." 

  
"Thanks!" Hope laughs. "And yours?"

Josie laughs, "My last name is Parker." 

"Josie Parker." Hope says, the name rolling perfectly off of her tongue just the same. "I love it." 

"Say, do you want to get out of here? Go somewhere more quiet?" Josie asks.

"Sure!" Hope replies. "Let's go somewhere else." 

Josie and Hope walk away from the table and grab a seat outside. They sit on the porch.

"So, enough of me being all flirty." Josie hums. "What's something you want to do in life?" 

"I'm an inspiring artist." Hope says, "I want to open up a gallery someday."

"Awesome!" Josie smiles. "I like singing. I hope one day I could sing on stage in front of fans."

"That's great." Hope says. She leans in closer. "Are you just as drunk as I am?"

"Hmm…" Josie hums, "Yeah, I'd say so. Why?" 

"Your lips. They look so fucking kissable." Hope replies. 

Under the dimmed lit porch light, Josie blushes a little bit. "Really?" She asks, "You know we just met."

"I know." Hope says, "But I just can't stop thinking about wanting to kiss you." 

"So kiss me." Josie says.

Hope leans in and their lips crash, the soft kisses turning into a heavy make out session. Josie runs her hands through Hope's hair as she wraps her other arm around Hope's waist. 

Hope pulls back, "Do you wanna get out of here? Head back to my place?" 

Josie nods eagerly . "Yes, definitely." She says as her lips crash into Hope's again, her lips moving slowly down to Hope's neck. 

"I'll call the taxi." Hope says as she stands up and the two of them leave Kaleb's party. Josie quickly sends Lizzie a text saying that she's fine and not to wait for her. 

The two of them wait outside by the gates and eventually, a taxi driver comes and pulls up by the curb. Josie and Hope get inside the taxi and the taxi drives off. 

Josie leans in again and kisses Hope, hungry kisses as each one gets deeper and deeper, the wrestling of the tounge gets more intense each time. 

Eventually, the taxi pulls up by Hope's apartment. Hope pays the taxi, thanks him and the two girls rush to Hope's apartment. 

Once they're inside, Hope's lips crash into Josie's again.

Josie pulls back once she feels Hope's hands reaching towards her belt buckle. "Are you sure?" She asks.

"I'm positive." Hope replies. 

Josie nods as she picks Hope up and Hope's legs wrap around Josie's waist. The two of them still kissing as Josie walks into Hope's bedroom, the door shutting behind her. 


	2. With you, it's different.

Josie and Hope lie in bed, making out. Josie slowly sits up and moves towards the lower part of Hope's body as she leaves a trail of kisses down Hope's stomach. 

"Is this okay?" Josie asks as she continues to kiss Hope's stomach.

"It's more than okay." Hope replies. "I'm touch starved, Josie, do whatever you want to do to me."

Josie smirks slightly. "So you're a bottom, huh?" She asks, teasingly.

A light blush appears on Hope's cheeks. "N-No. I'm definitely not a bottom!" She argues.

"You sure?" Josie asks, "Because you seem pretty needy right now." 

"I-I swear I'm not a bottom." Hope stammers out.

"Mmm…" Josie hums, "Okay." She says. "So, if I touch you right here." She says as she places a hand on Hope's thigh, "You won't say anything?" 

"I-I um…" Hope stammers out. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I want to do a lot of things to you." Josie confesses. "But you seem to know what you want. So, why don't you tell me?" She asks as she smirks.

"I just need you to touch me." Hope whines as she pouts. 

"Aw." Josie says as she leans in and kisses Hope's pout. "Don't be like that baby." 

"I-" Hope blushes again.

"Has Landon ever made you feel this way?" Josie asks.

"F-Feel what way?" Hope asks. 

"This needy." Replies Josie, her fingers trailing up and down Hope's legs, causing the slightly older girl to squirm around in place. 

"No." Hope replies. "I-I need you to touch me." 

"But teasing you is so much fun." Josie says as she begins to tug at Hope's underwear. 

"Please." Hope whines.

"Mmmm." Josie hums, "Alright."

(Time skip because I don't feel like going into detail, I'm not that good at writing sexual scenes.) 

Josie and Hope lie in bed, wrapped up in Hope's blanket. Their naked bodies touch each other from underneath. 

"Wow." Hope laughs. "You are talented." 

Josie giggles, "So I've been told." 

"Can I ask how you're such an expert at sex?" Hope asks.

"It's kind of embarrassing, but before I met Penelope, I was kind of a fuck girl. I guess that's what you'd call it. I'd fuck around and just have one night stands. And then I met Penelope and we sort of just clicked. When I had sex with her, it was nothing like my one night stands. It was like I had finally felt what it was like to be in love." Josie explains. "You're the first girl I've had sex with in about 8 months." She continues, "And honestly? Something about you was different. With you, it was different." 

"Wow." Hope laughs. "Well, I'm honored to be your first in the past eight months." 

"I'm glad too." Josie hums. "So, are you ready to sleep?" 

"I think I could use a good night's rest after all of that…'' Hope laughs. She leans in and kisses Josie on the lips. "By the way, you're _way_ _better_ than Landon." She says.

Josie smirks, "I am?" 

"Yeah, you totally are. First time he and I did anything, we were so awkward about it that he fumbled around and sort of messed up. And we were so embarrassed, that we sort of just held off from sex for a while, and when we finally did do it, it was just awkward. We were together for 3 years. From 18 to 21. And then like 10 months ago, he broke up with me!" Hope explains. "With you, it was different. You were gentle, you were caring, you made sure I was okay every time you touched me, which by the way, was hot. Consent is sexy as fuck." 

"Wow, I'm glad I made you feel that way." Josie laughs. "Also it honestly sounds like his loss. You're pretty good yourself." 

Hope flushes again as she nuzzles her face in Josie's neck, "Thanks."

"Anytime beautiful." Josie says. She lets out a yawn and wraps her arms around Hope's waist. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hope hums as she falls asleep. Feeling safe in Josie's arms. The safest she's felt in almost a year. 


	3. Round two?

Josie wakes up to the sound of her phone ringing. She grumbles awake and reaches for it. Then she answers.

"Hello?" She says, half asleep.

"Josette Parker, where the fuck are you?" The voice on the other line says.

"Lizzie." Josie says, "I told you I was leaving."

"I know, but you weren't home last night! Where the hell did you go?" 

"I met someone." Josie replies. "And her and I came back to her place." 

"You-" Lizzie says. "Oh my God! You did?!" She asks, "Tell me, tell me everything." 

"I'll tell you later." Josie laughs. "She's so cute when she's asleep."

"Well, did you guys do anything?" Lizzie asks and Josie can see the smug smirk on her twin's face all the way from Hope's apartment. 

"I told you, details will be saved until I come home." Josie laughs. 

"I'll pick you up. What time do you think you'll be ready to come home?" Lizzie asks.

"Whenever, honestly." Josie replies. Then, she lowers her voice, "But I don't think I've felt this way since Penelope." 

"Oh my God!" Lizzie squeals, "Okay, yeah, you are  _ definitely _ telling me what happened. You have no choice." 

Josie laughs, "Okay, I promise I'll tell you everything. You have my word."

"Good. I'll see you later. Just call me when you're ready to come home and I'll pick you up." Lizzie says.

"You're so silly." Josie laughs. "But yeah. I'll call you. I have to go now. I think she's starting to wake up."

"Alright, do that. Sounds good. Bye Jo." Lizzie says. "I love you." 

"Bye Liz." Josie says, "I love you too", then she hangs up the phone. 

"Who was that?" Hope asks, half asleep.

"That." Josie says as she boops Hope's nose. "Was my twin." 

"Your twin, huh? You've got a twin?" Hope asks and Josie nods. "Is she as sexy as you?" 

"I honestly think she's way more attractive than I am." Josie confesses. "We're fraternal. She's so much cooler than I am."

"Well, I don't think anyone could be cooler or more attractive than you." Hope replies as she hums. 

"Thanks." Josie laughs, blushing a little. 

"You're welcome." Hope says as she nibbles at Josie's neck. 

"I wish I could hold you in my arms for a while longer, but my sister wants me to come home so I can talk about what happened." Josie laughs.

"Aww. Nooo." Hope whines. "I feel safe in your arms though." 

"I'm glad." Josie says as she laughs. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Hope asks.

"Last night, when you said you wanted to kiss me. Were you really that drunk or were you just hitting on me?" 

"It's a bit of both. Yes, I was drunk, but I also was immediately attracted to you. So I just had to go for what I wanted." Hope replies. "I think you're special, Josie Parker." 

"And I think you're special too, Hope Mikaelson." 

"You know." Hope says, "I would love to get to know you more. You know the ins and outs of me, but we don't really know each other that much." 

"I'd definitely like that." Josie laughs as she kisses Hope again.

The kiss gets hot and heavy again and the wrestling of the tongue returns. 

Josie pulls back, "Before I go, do you want to do round two?"

Hope smirks as she pulls Josie in again, "Just stop talking." she says as they kiss again. 

Josie unwraps the blanket and the two of them start kissing again. Josie's hand reaches down to Hope's underwear (that Hope had put back on in the middle of the night) again, tugging at it and it all goes down from there again. 

(Time Skip) 

Josie is now getting dressed and Hope watches in admiration as the taller girl is getting dressed.

"Hmm." Hope hums. 

"What?" Josie asks as she giggles, slipping into her pants and re-buckling her buckle. 

"Nothing." Hope says, "It's just, you really are sexy."

Josie laughs as she blushes again, "Thank you." she says.

"You don't need to thank me, Josie, I just tell the truth." Hope smiles. "So, can I get your number? Not so we can hook up again, though I wouldn't be opposed, but because I genuinely want a friend."

"Ouch," Josie pouts, "Are you friendzoning me?"

"What-no-I-" Hope stammers out.

Josie giggles again as she slips on her shirt, "I'm kidding. Yes, you can have my number." 

"Great!" Hope smiles. 

Josie smiles back as she leans in and kisses Hope, letting out a laugh as she feels Hope reaching for her belt buckle again.

"Ah, ah, ah." Josie laughs, "I have to go."

"Aw." Hope pouts, "Okay." 

"I'm gonna text my sister your address." Josie says as she grabs her phone. She texts Lizzie, Hope's address and then writes her number down on a piece of paper. "Here," Josie says as she hands Hope the piece of paper, "Call me?"

"You know it." Hope winks. 

A couple of minutes pass by and there's a car honk heard from outside. 

"I gotta go, text or call me if you want to." Josie winks.

Hope blushes and smiles, "Definitely." she says, "Bye Josie."

"Bye Hope." Josie smiles back. 

Josie leaves Hope's apartment and runs towards the car that her and Lizzie share. 

"Hey, Lizzie. Thanks for picking me up." Josie says. 

"Yeah, yeah." Lizzie says as she waves off Josie's comment, "Spill. What happened? Is she cute? What's her name? Is-"

"Lizzie." Josie laughs as she cuts her sister off, "One question at a time." 

"Sorry." Lizzie laughs, "I'm just happy for you. It's about time you got over the she-devil." 

"Yes, she's cute. Her name is Hope. We met last night at Kaleb's party. We sort of hooked up." Josie says. Then she pauses, "Okay, so we  _ did _ hook up." 

"Was she any good?" Lizzie asks as she pulls up to the stop light.

"Yeah, she was." Josie laughs. 

"Do you like her?" Lizzie asks.

Josie shrugs, "I mean, she's cute and knows how to get what she wants. She seems really sweet, but I'm not sure." 

"Well, I'd like to meet this mystery girl." Lizzie hums.

"You know her name, dumb ass, it's not really a mystery." Josie laughs. 

"I just want to know the girl my dear sister is hooking up with. If she passes my series of tests, I'll decide whether or not I approve." 

Josie laughs, "Since when were you so overprotective?"

"For 21 years, Jo." Lizzie laughs. "I love you and I'll kill a bitch if they break your heart."

"I love you too." 


	4. She's different.

Josie and Lizzie get to their house in less than 15 minutes, considering that they only lived 15 minutes from Hope's apartment. That's what Josie discovered, anyways. 

"So, what happened between the span you met the girl and you hooked up with her?" Lizzie asks as they enter their apartment. 

"We were both going through a break up and it just sort of happened." Josie replies. "But, honestly? I didn't regret it." She says, "Hope, she's different."

"Different how?" Lizzie asks. 

"She makes me feel different. I know we just met and we had a hook up, but when I had sex with her, it was different. Very different. It was nothing like ever before." Josie explains. "I don't know how to put it into words. But let's just say it was nothing like my one night stands." 

"You said that about the she-devil and you got hurt." Lizzie says. "How do we know she won't do that too?" 

"You're right, but something tells me she's different." Josie says. "She just feels different. You know?" 

"Look, Jo, you're a big girl, well, actually, we're the same age. But you are able to look out for yourself. So just do what you feel like you should and if you get hurt." Lizzie takes her sister's hand into hers, "I'm here for you." 

"I know." Josie smiles. 

\----

"Was she hot?" Rafael asks as soon as he enters Hope's apartment.

"Well. Hello to you too." Hope says as she rolls her eyes. "It's raining out, can you please leave your umbrella  _ outside _ ?" 

"Fine." Rafael says as he leaves his umbrella outside. "There!" He smiles. "Now, about the girl. Was she hot?" 

"She texted me her Instagram about an hour ago." Hope says as she pulls out her phone and opens instagram, going to Josie's page. She shows Rafael the most recent photo.

"Oh damn!" Rafael says. "She  _ is _ hot!" He laughs. "You got yourself a good one!"

Hope pushes him, "Shut up." She laughs. 

"So you two just hooked up?" Rafael asks as he sits on Hope's couch.

"Yeah, we did." Hope replies with a nod. "And it was different. Not like sex with Landon at all." 

"Maybe this girl will treat you better." Rafael says. "What's her name?"

"Josie." Hope replies.

"Hm." Rafael hums; "Josie Mikaelson."

Hope blushes and shoves her best friend again. "I just met her, dumb ass, I'm not going to fucking marry her!" She laughs.

"Can I meet her?" Rafael asks.

"I don't know." Hope replies, "Will you embarrass me?"

"Maybe a little bit." Rafael replies. Hope punches him in the arm, "Okay, damn, I'm kidding!" 

"You better be." Hope says as she glares at the boy. 

"I am." Rafael laughs, "Chill out."

"Good. So, not that I'm not happy to see you, but you did come over uninvited, what's up? Is everything okay?" Hope asks.

"It's about Landon." Rafael says, "I don't know how to explain it."

"Just say it, Raf." Hope tells him.

"He's back in town." 


	5. We're Those Type Of Friends.

"What do you mean he's back in town?!" Hope exclaims, "When the hell did he come back?"

"He came back last night." Rafael says with a sigh. "It's difficult to explain, but I don't want you to get overly stressed out-"

"No, now, _now_ I _am_ stressed." Hope replies, cutting the boy off. "

"I'm sorry Hope, I wish I had better news." Rafael says.

"It's okay." Hope sighs. "Look, Raf, I know Landon's your brother, but-"

"No, I know." Rafael replies. "What he did to you was really, really shitty. Embarrassing you in front of all of your old friends and then acting like you were the bad guy." 

"Ugh!" Hope says as she starts blushing at the memory, "He really _did_ embarrass me."

"I'm sorry." Rafael sighs. "I really am sorry for Landon's-" 

"No, it's fine." Hope says. "You literally did not do anything wrong." She tells him. "I'm just so stressed out now that I want to punch something!"

"You know what helps me when I'm really stressed out?" Rafael asks.

"No, what?" Hope asks him.

"Sex." Rafael replies. 

"Oh…" Hope says, "I see." 

"Maybe Josie would want to hook up with you again." Rafael suggests. 

Hope blushes "I-I don't know, Rafael." 

"Just give it a shot." Rafael suggests. "Who knows? Maybe you two could be FWB."

"That's not who I am anymore, Raf." Hope replies.

"I know, but maybe you just need it." Rafael replies with a shrug. He checks his watch, "I gotta go." He tells her. "But just think about what I said and don't overthink things about Landon, okay?" 

Hope nods. "Okay." She says. She gives him a hug, and Rafael leaves. 

Hope waits about an hour, thinking about whether or not to call up Josie again. She's worried that Josie will reject her and it will be extremely embarrassing for her if that happens, but Josie might also say yes.

She decides to call Josie up anyways. 

"Hello?" Josie says as she answers the phone.

"Wanna have sex again?" Hope blurts out.

"Sorry?" Josie asks.

"I'm sorry, I… I just need to blow off some steam, I'm really stressed." Hope replies, flustered.

"Ohh…" Josie replies. "I think I know a way to relieve that stress." 

"You do?" Hope asks.

"I do." Josie replies and from the sound of Josie's voice, Hope knows she's smirking. 

"And what's that?" Hope asks.

"If I come over, will I get to see you naked again?" Josie asks.

Hope blushes, her cheeks turning a bright red color. "I don't know, do you want to?" 

"Maybe." Josie replies. "That all depends."

"If you want to come over, you can, if not, I understand." Hope says.

"Yes, I'll come over." Josie replies.

"Awesome…." Hope replies. "I'll see you then!"   
  


"So, are we friends?" Josie asks, "Who have sex with each other occasionally?" 

"Yeah, I guess we're _those_ types of friends." Hope says as she giggles a little.

"I'll be over soon. Stay sexy for me." 

"Always." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just pull a barchie for hosie? I think yes.


	6. Let's Make Things More Interesting.

Josie arrives at Hope's apartment within 15 minutes. She had told Lizzie she had to do some "errands" and she wouldn't be back until later that night, she also mentioned she might not be back until the next morning.

Josie walks over to Hope's door and knocks. As soon as Hope opens the door, Josie smiles.

"Hey! How-" She's cut off by Hope pulling her in and kissing her furiously. 

"Stop talking." Hope says as she pulls back, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah, alright." Josie replies as she takes off her jacket and continues to make out with Hope. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Hope says as she starts to unbuckle Josie's belt. 

"Oh, definitely." Josie replies as she starts to kiss Hope's neck. She picks Hope up, who wraps her legs around Josie's waist.

Josie enters Hope's room, kicking the door shut behind her with her foot, as she pushes Hope down on the bed, getting on top of her and starts kissing her neck intensely. 

"You like that?" Josie asks as she lowers her hand towards Hope's pants. 

"I do!" Hope replies as she pulls Josie back in for another hot, heavy make out session. 

"Good!" Josie smirks as she nibbles Hope's neck a little, earning a small whimper from the auburn haired girl. "Now…" she smirks as she starts to unbutton Hope's pants. "Do you want to do this? Or should I?" She asks.

"You do it." Hope replies. 

Josie smirks as she pulls Hope's pants off. "Ah, wow." She says. "You're still so sexy." 

"Stop teasing." Hope pouts.

"Hmm.." Josie hums, "You want me to get straight to business?" she asks as she tugs at Hope's underwear

"Yes." Hope replies.

"Alright." Josie grins

(Time Skip)

Hope and Josie are once again, wrapped up in Hope's blanket, their naked bodies touching from underneath the covers

"This is the best thing I've ever done." Josie says, she trails her fingers up and down Hope's arm, "You are so beautiful."

"So are you." Hope replies as she kisses Josie gently. 

"Say.." Josie says, "Want to make these hook ups a little more interesting?"

"I'm listening." Hope replies.

"What if we each find other places to hook up when we need to hook up." Josie suggests.

"You mean like we hook up in other places?" Hope asks.

"Exactly." Josie nods as she nibbles at Hope's neck. 

"I love that idea." Hope replies. 


	7. More Drawn Than Expected.

Josie is kissing Hope's neck, nibbling at it softly. Earning soft whimpers escaping from Hope's lips. 

"You like that?" Josie asks softly, her hot breath lingering on Hope's neck, sending tingles down Hope's back. 

"I don't want it to end." Hope says as another whimper escapes her lips. 

"God." Josie grins, "You're such a bottom." She teases.

Hope's cheeks turn a bright red and Josie enjoys the color greedily. "I am  _ not _ a bottom!" She argues. 

"Your whimpers say otherwise." Josie whispers into Hope's ears. 

"I-I just-" Hope's at a loss for words.

"Aw." Josie says as she kisses Hope on the lips. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Hope. Being a shy little bottom is totally fine. Plus, I think you being a shy little bottom makes you so much sexier." 

"Oh God. What are you doing to me?" Hope asks as she lets out another small whimper. "I am usually not this weak around people."

"Hope, you being a bottom isn't weak." Josie says with a giggle. "You're just someone who always focuses on needing to take care of others. Let me take care of you." She tells Hope as she gently rubs Hope's thighs. 

"Just shut up and kiss me." Hope says as she gently grabs Josie by the neck and pulls her in. 

"I think this is where the fun part begins." Josie smirks.

(Time skip)

"So, are you free tomorrow?" Hope asks as she watches Josie get dressed. 

"Yeah, I'm always free. I have classes on Tuesdays and that's about it." Josie replies. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to grab a cup of coffee with me." Hope says. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Josie asks as she buttons up her jeans, & puts back her belt. 

"Something like that." Hope smiles. "I know we've hooked up and everything. But I'd really like to get to know you more." 

"I'd like that too." Josie smiles. She then slips her shirt on. "By the way, sorry about marking your neck." She giggles.

Hope blushes but laughs. "It's okay. We were both very much in ' _ the mood _ '" she says. "Besides, I feel like I like being marked by such a sexy woman." 

"God, you are such a flirt." Josie says as she leans in and kisses Hope again. "I will  _ definitely _ take you up on that coffee offer." 

"Great!" Hope smiles. "Should I pick you up or do you want us to meet each other there?" 

"My sister wants to meet you. She's a little overly protective." Josie replies. "You can pick me up though, I'll text you my address." 

"Great." Hope smirks.

"Great indeed." Josie replies with a smirk back. "I gotta run, but I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she kisses Hope. "Hope Mikaelson, I think I'm more drawn to you than I expected."

"I think the same thing, Josie Parker." 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: abcsupercorp
> 
> Tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
